


just stop and shout!!

by randomstar



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, aritae is bg relationship, poppin' party and roselia girls are bg characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: Kasumi shouted her confession in front of CiRCLE out of stupidity





	just stop and shout!!

**Author's Note:**

> hey! it's me again :D i wrote this on a whim really (and to supply myself some kasuyuki content). As always i'll give heads up about grammar mistakes and all, and uh thanks for stopping by to read this :D

"How did you do it?"

Kasumi stopped her walking abruptly, brows furrowing with her gaze locked down on her feet. The other Poppin' Party girls, who had walked ahead of her a bit at this point, turned around. Arisa put her hands on her hips, frowning at the sulking Kasumi.

"Do what?" She asked, backtracking her way for a few steps. Kasumi looked up, trying to meet Arisa on the eyes but she turned away and bit her lips instead. She had lost most of her confidence now, couldn’t even look someone straight on their eyes.

"Confessing to O-Tae." Kasumi said weakly, earning her a look from Tae who's now standing beside the flustered Arisa. 

"N-No, no, no... Wh-Who told you that!" She retorted, glaring at the rest of Poppin' Party girls, Tae included, who just gave her a puzzled look in return. Kasumi really tempted to laughed on Arisa's antics, like she always did on a normal situation, but unfortunately for her this wasn't one of those normal days. She only let out a small smile and raised her hand to point at Tae. "Her."

Both Rimi and Saaya laughed in unison, perhaps after looking at Tae's straight face knowing Arisa was literally the opposite. They're walking again slowly, staying really close to one another.

"Oh? Yeah, I think I told Kasumi that you're the one who confessed." She said as a matter of factly, as if it's not a really big deal. But maybe it was, for Arisa's pride that is.

"Y-you think??? I-I thought we agreed to keep that as a secret!!" She yelled, gently pushing Tae to the side a bit, making the taller girl stumbled with her steps. "I-I... I'm a bit embarrassed by it after all..." Arisa admitted, hiding her face with both of her hands. 

"She called me to the rooftop and said something like _'It's not that I like you or anything, but I want us to go out.'_ kind of thing." Tae laughed and Kasumi felt a little bit better than earlier. Seeing Tae seemingly happy when recalling those fond memory made her heart felt warm too. After all, both Tae and Arisa are precious friends she treasured the most within her own heart.

"Y-Yeah, but you're so dumb at that time, you take the going out part too literally." Arisa protested, forming a pout with her lips.

"But after hearing that I feel like it's you who didn't convey your feelings properly to O-Tae, so she misunderstood." Saaya chimed in happily, teasing the twintailed girl even more.

"T-There's no way I'd blatantly say th-that I-I like her that way!!" Arisa protested again, even more flustered. Rimi, ever the peacemaker, simply smile on her friend’s casual banter.

"G-Guys stop, at least it worked out well at the end." She said, earning a small nod from Kasumi. 

"True that! Look at you guys now! You're dating each other!" 

"I-I supposed so..." Arisa said, "B-But enough about me... isn't our purpose here with Kasumi is to help her confess to Minato-san?" 

Kasumi swallowed hard and let out a small ' _ehehe_ ' before looking at Saaya. "Maybe we all should just go home and cancel that part. Please?"

 _'No, that wouldn't be possible. It has to be done today.'_ Kasumi thought, giving herself a little pep talk. She had been planning for this ever since she realized that her affection might mean something else entirely other than, well, platonic. She admitted that she's been pretty stupid and dense enough for that, tho she and Yukina had been pretty close these recent months and Kasumi was even so proud to say that they hang out at least once a week. But then it became very clear to her after she saw one of Roselia concert and thought that she desperately wanted to be the inspiration of Yukina's song someday. The very thought of that fascinated her, and she knew perfectly well that Yukina's lyrics are always raw and honest. Always loaded with her (and of course, the band's) sincere feelings. She told the entire Poppin' Party immediately after the concert ends, with her looking up to the sky outside the crowded CiRCLE. Maybe perhaps she had fallen in love, for real this time. 

"What? No way!" The other girl laughed, "Look, Kasumi. We--No, you... you've been planning this for weeks, haven't you?"

" _Ehehe_.... y-yeah.... But still..."

"And you even brought us along for back up." Rimi added in, "Don't worry Kasumi-chan!"

Arisa sighed, Kasumi was indeed looking pretty hopeless right now. For a girl who's literally a personification of an energy ball itself, the Kasumi walking with them now was really unlike that at all. 

"You did lots of stupid things but you're afraid of the possibility of Minato-san rejecting you?" Tae said, shooting a look at Kasumi.

"Don't act like Kasumi is the only stupid person here, excuse me." Arisa frowned, unimpressed by her girlfriend's remark. "It's Minato-san we're talking about, she's rather a harsh person, I heard that from some of our classmates. This fool right here originally thought she'd confess bluntly on one of our live at CiRCLE."

Kasumi let out a sheepish smile, what Arisa said was true. She had consulted Arisa beforehand and brought up the idea, but Arisa had quickly dismissed it and told her countless of rejection story she heard surrounding the infamous lone-wolf songstress, Minato Yukina. 

"I thought it's a good idea tho! I mean it'll be grand and romantic and all!! We'll perform Romeo and Cinderella, and voila! Then I said on stage _'I love you, Yukina-senpai!'_ " Kasumi said eagerly, half of her energy seemed to had return to her body. 

"Kasumi, that's suicide." 

"Arisa is right, as much as I want to support you on that." Saaya said, hands on her chin seemingly thinking of something.

"Kasumi-chan, maybe you should go... _uh..._ slower? subtler? Did you write the letter I suggested you to write?" Rimi asked, earning her a small smile from Kasumi. 

"I did but I really didn't feel like it's good enough so I left it at home..."

"A-Ah... that's unfortunate. Guess you just have to say that you like her that way, like being honest." Rimi said again, nodding softly while she did so.

"You're just forgot to bring that today, aren't you?" Arisa said again, way too familiar with Kasumi's bad habit at this point.

" _Ehehe_... I'm sorry." 

"We're almost here at CiRCLE." Tae suddenly announced, making Kasumi felt nervous again. The original-- No, actually not the original but maybe the revised plan that everyone agreed on-- was to wait out for Yukina to come out from CiRCLE after her band practice and then Kasumi would say that she wanted to talk about something, thus leading her to the secluded table on the cafe near CiRCLE.

"Look, we're gonna go inside and get ready for our practice so _uh..._ good luck?" Saaya said, giving Kasumi a fist bump.

"W-Wait! What happen about you guys being my back up?!" Kasumi whined, tugging closely to the fidgeting Rimi. "You wouldn't leave me here alone, would you Rimirin!"

"Ka-Kasumi-chan..."

"If Arisa can confess to me then you can too, Kasumi." Tae let out a goofy smile, patting Kasumi softly on her head.

"Wh-What's that supposed to--"

"Wa-Wait! Look!"

Rimi grabbed her attention before Arisa could even shot a reply. They immediately spotted the long-haired girl along with her band mates, casually chatting while walking towards the door.

"This is it Kasumi." Saaya said in a serious tone. Kasumi nodded, taking a step closer. Luckily Yukina immediately recognize the brunette and she let out a small smile.

"I remember your message. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" The girl said nonchalantly, referring to Kasumi's message the day before. The brunette had told her that she wanted to talk for a bit after Yukina finished her band practice.

"Ah? Kasumi-chan!" Lisa chimed in, leaning closer against Yukina. "Are you here to practice too?"

"Y-Yes! We're about to start practice." Kasumi said, stuttering. She didn't even remember the plan anymore at this point.

"Oh my god, I bet she forgot all the things she should be doing now." Arisa muttered, cheeks already red. She wasn’t ready for the upcoming second-hand embarrassment she might get later on as the result of Kasumi’s stupid confession spree.

"I-I got something to say!" Kasumi declared and all eyes are on her now. Even Sayo gave her a questioning look. 

"Wha--"

"I like you, Yukina-senpai! I want to be your girlfriend!" Kasumi said abruptly, losing her sense of time and place and probably losing her mind too because Sayo's confused look had turned into a death stare at this point already. The rest of both Poppin' Party and Roselia just stood in awe on Kasumi's sudden stupidity, Yukina in particular.

"Ka-Kasumi-chan..." Lisa said, carefully eyeing Yukina for a reaction. Nothing. The Roselia vocalist practically red-faced and frozen on her spot.

"Oh my god!! There's no way this is happening!" Arisa mumbled, hiding her face behind Tae's body. "This is embarrassing to watch."

"Look, Minato-san. No offense, but please take your personal matter somewhere else. I'm leaving." Sayo finally said, scoffing while she did so. She then gestured for Ako and Rinko, who's now whispering to one another, to go with her as well and not to bother Yukina and whatever it was Kasumi doing. Both of them complied, with Ako trying so hard to suppressed her grin.

"We should as well." Saaya said nervously. "Good luck, Kasumi."

"No, wait. I want to hear what Minato-san answer is." Tae said, edging closer to Kasumi with determined and curious eyes. Kasumi gulped, eyes still fixated on Yukina.

"T-T-Tae!!!!" Arisa said, panicking.

"Hanazono-san, I believe this isn't your business." Yukina finally said, keeping her usual cold tone and stoic expression. "I'd like to be left alone with Toyama-san right now."

"Look, you heard her. I thought you guys gonna head inside for, _uh_ , practice?" Lisa said, siding with her best friend. _'This is it.'_ She chuckled, much like Ako earlier, she couldn't help but to grin at the thought of Yukina having feelings for someone, whether she felt the same as Kasumi or not. Tho as her very best and trusted friend, Lisa's guts told her that Yukina might as well accept this abrupt and sudden confession (Lisa definitely gave Kasumi a plus point for doing that confession _Kasumi-style_ ). Well, those weird late-night texts she got from Yukina asking what Lisa thought about Kasumi might mean something after all.

"I'll be leaving as well, I’ll text you later Yukina!" She said cheerily, earning a small nod from Yukina. The rest of Poppin' Party followed suit by heading inside the studio, leaving just Yukina and Kasumi on the entrance.

"So, _uh_ , that might be a little bit of an overkill." Kasumi finally said, followed by a nervous laugh. "But I mean it!! Like so meant it!"

"To-Toyama-san... look..." Yukina said, cheeks still red. "Is there a reason behind that?"

"Huh?"

"A-A reason on why you... might like me... romantically." She said again, clearing her throat. Kasumi quickly beamed on that, she could go on all day listing every single thing she like about the Roselia vocalist.

"I don't know really, I just know that I'm happy to see you, to spend time with you." Kasumi said firmly. "And when I hear your songs, I couldn't help but to think... maybe it will be nice if it was about me... y'know? It doesn't make sense but there's that."

"O-Oh..."

"Look, I'm not gonna push it. I just want to let it out from my chest. Ah~ I feel relived now that I've said that I like you! To think that it made me feel really anxious earlier..." Kasumi continued and then she smiled brightly. It puzzled Yukina on how blinding a person could be, and how could Kasumi be this ridiculously optimistic.

"I want to answer that." Yukina said, grabbing Kasumi's warm hand with her cold ones. "I like you too. In the same way. It's been driving me crazy, not even Lisa can help me with that. I want to be your girlfriend too." She surprised herself with her own words, never before she blurted out her feelings raw like that.

Kasumi jolted in joy and she immediately rushed for a hug. She felt so happy right now, like she's on the top of the world. "Really?! That would be super nice! Then, I'll be in your care starting now, Yukina-senpai!"

"The same with me, Toyama-san."

"Please! Call me Kasumi!" The brunette grinned, resting her head on Yukina's shoulder.

"O-Okay... Kasumi..." Yukina said, lips curled into a small smile.

***

"Did it work?" Saaya said, eyeing two small figures through the glass door of CiRCLE. No, Poppin' Party hadn't even start practicing yet, they're busy trying to get a good look on their vocalist's love confession story.

"Seems so. They're hugging." Tae said, hands on her chin. "Me and Arisa hugged too back then."

"So, it is a good sign..." Saaya replied, choosing to believe in what Tae had said.

"S-Stop bringing that story back." Arisa said, sighing. "Let's just go inside before our time is up."

"Arisa is right, I'm sure Kasumi-chan will tell us all about it once she's done." Rimi nodded, taking her bass with her and headed to the studio room.

"Let's just hope so~" Saaya said again, hoping for good things to come.


End file.
